Sacrifice
by CM4LIFE-BG
Summary: 2 members of the team are dating. One gets hits by a car. What happens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had been together for at 2 weeks know and hadn't told the team. They just started to go out and weren't ready for them to find out. They both knew that there team would find out eventually because after all they did study behavior for a living.

"Hey pretty boy"

"Hey"

"You headed out?"

"Yea"

"Come on you have to come out with us and have a drink or at least a food."

"If you don't say yes i will get Garcia to-"

Morgan was cut off be Garcia who imminently jumped into there conversation.

"Get me to what"

"Reid won't come out with us" Morgan stated

"Reid you are coming out with us or so help i will-"

"Ok ok you guys I'll come out with you."

"We win"

"Is Emily going" asked Reid

"Yea why" answered a confused Garcia.

"I don't know just wondering. I'll be right back let me use the bathroom." anwsered right quickly trying to cover up his question.

"Yea ok you probably got to go let out all that coffee you drink". Snickered Morgan.

"I don't drink that MUCH!" Whinned Reid.

"Yes you do" laughed Garcia.

"Actually the average cups of coffee for a person per day is-"

"Reid just face you do and go to the restroom so we can leave"

"Morgan you just can't take that i'm smarter than you" Reid said as he walked away.

JJ walked by Reid as he was walking away and smiled at him and then went to Morgan and Garcia.

"Hey guys"

" Hey JJ." said Garcia.

" Hey why is Reid acting so happy and weird all of a sudden."

"Yea it's been going on for a while and he just asked me and Garcia a weird question. He asked if Emily was coming out with us." Morgan butted in.

"Why would he care if she was coming not that he shouldn't but you know" JJ asked

" i don't know" answered Garcia.

"You don't think No they couldn't be" she leaned in and whispered "dating?"

"Omg JJ what if they are"

" you guys really? I know Reid all that kid is interest in books and spouting out in random facts!"

"Yea i guess that Morgans right."

"Shh here he comes" JJ shushed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" ok i'm ready to go." said Reid.

"Ok Morgan go get everybody else and tell them that Reid is ready." Garica ordered

"What why me." Morgan teased

"Because i told you to now go" Garcia laughed

"Fine" smiled and walked away to go and get everybody.

5 minutes later Morgan came back with Emily, Hotch and Rossi and they were all ready to get the heck out of that place. The last case had been a hard one. It was one of those ones were the unsub was killing children and then sending they bodies to there parents. The team just all needed to get there minds off of work and go enjoy.

The night.

 **After the bar.**

They hadn't had too much to drink so they weren't out of it but Morgan and Reid were arguing back in forth.

"Reid just face it that you can't dance" laughed Morgan.

" I can too"

"Reid the robot does not count as dancing"

"Yes it does guys tell him"

When nobody said anything Morgan and the whole rest of the team was laughing.

They were all to busy laughing that they did not see the semi trucking moving toward them.

"EMILY LOOK OUT" screamed Reid

Emily could feel a hard force pushing her to the ground.

The team froze fearing for the worse. There in the middle of the road lay a bloody, beat up body. And it wasn't moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It all happened so fast none of the team could believe what had happened.

Reid saw the truck coming toward Emily and was not about to let her get hit. " Emily look out" he screamed shoving her out of the way. He was just in time to. Just seconds after he pushed her out of the way he could feel the semi truck collide with his body and he was thrown to the floor with a hard force.

'REID" he could here Morgan scream.

JJ and Garcia went to check on Emily but she hoped up and ran to the bloody Reid laying in the middle of the road not moving.

It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. He could hear people yelling and telling him to stay with them. "Probably Morgan" he thought to himself.

"Reid please stay awake" he could hear Emily crying.

"Mhhm tired." whinned Reid.

"I know just a couple more minutes." she answered him

"Pretty boy come on" he heard Morgan say.

He could not take it anymore he allowed the darkness to come and to take over his body. Falling into a comforting sleep.

"No no no no" Morgan and Emily said at the time.

A couple minutes later the Emt pulled up and took Reid away. They would not allow anybody to ride with him to the hospital though. Not to worry the second that Reid was loaded into the ambulance the team was in a car following them closely behind. JJ and Garcia were trying to calm down Emily., while crying himself. Morgan and Hotch were both cursing and Rossi was trying to be as calm as possible but it was not working out so well..

When they finally reached the hospital they could see Reid but, when they all tried to rush toward him they were all pushed away by the nurse's who said he had to go straight to surgery. All they could do now is wait they didn't have any other choice. Even though they all wanted to just barge through those doors and get to Reid they knew that he was getting the help that he needed and they hoped that he would be ok..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They had been waiting for a couple hours now. They all sat in silence. They all looked up when they heard the doctor.

"Family of Spencer Reid?"

"That's us," said Hotch

"All of you?" asked the doctor

"We are the only people that he thinks of as family besides his mother who is not able to come because of her state." snapped Hotch

"Are you Aaron Hotchner?" asked the doctor

"Yes" he answered "But whatever you tell me i am going to tell them right away. So you might as well save the time and tell us all."

"Well ok then my name is Dr. Ann. When he first got her he had lost a lot of blood. We lost him twice during operation but-"

"Oh my god" said Garcia as she put a hand to her mouth. When she realized that she had interrupted the doctor she apologized right away "Sorry"

"Ok as i was saying we did manage to to get it restarted again. He sustained a concussion, 6 broken ribs, a broken arm, and multiple cuts and bruises."

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Emily

"Yes he is i am expecting a full recovery but he will have to go to physical therapy."

"Is he awake?" asked JJ

"Not at the moment their is a nurse settling him in the room as we speak.. Once he is all settled and we have everything checked to make sure everything is working out then i will come and get you guys so that you can see him." said the doctor.

"Thanks" said Morgan

The doctor just nodded smiled and walked away.

"I'm so happy my baby boy is gonna be ok" said Garcia"

"Wait i thought that i was your boy" laughed Morgan

"Shut up you know you are my Chocolate Adinas" laughed Garcia.

Pretty soon the whole team was laughing but they were interrupted when the doctor came.

"You all can see Spencer Reid now" said the doctor

"Yay let's go" said Garcia

"He won't be awake for a little bit though."

"Ok thanks" said Rossi.

The team followed the doctor to the elevator and up then to room 201 with Reid was staying in.

"I'll leave you guys alone but if anything goes wrong please come get me, a nurse, or just press his call button."

"Will do" said Garcia

After the doctor left they all got comfortable and waited for him to wake up.

Emily decide that she needed to tell the team. She could not hide it forever. It was now or later and she decide it would be better to do it now then to have them find out later by some mistake.

"Guy i gotta tell you something…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry that this chapter is a little short. Also sorry that i have not updated in a while. It is just that i have been really busy with sports and with school starting and going in to 8th grade i am a little nervous to. But i hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hey also can you guys give me some ideas on what to do for my next story please that would be great thanks.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Previously~_ Emily decide that she needed to tell the team. She could not hide it forever. It was now or later and she decide it would be better to do it now then to have them find out later by some mistake.

"Guy i gotta tell you something…."

All heads in the room turned to look at her.,

"What's up Em?" asked Garcia. "This better not be something bad. You're not leaving the team again are you? Because if you are i swear that i will-"

"Garcia i promise i'm not leaving." she butted in

"Ok then what's going on" asked JJ

"There's something i need to tell you about me and Reid. We are umm sort of dating." she spit out.

"I Knew it!" squealed JJ and Garcia at the same time

"Wait what how did you guys know?"

"The other night when we went to the bar, when Morgan asked him if he was going to the bar with us he asked if you were going," said Garcia

"When he pushed you out the way of the car, You don't think that none of us heard him say to you i love you" said Morgan

"Wait so are you ok with it?" she asked.

"Of course we are." said JJ

"I think it's adorable!" squealed Garcia

"Say hello to my future sister in law." laughed Morgan

Emily could not help but laugh at that one.

"Hotch? Rossi?" asked Emily "Are you guys ok with it?"

"Of course" they both said.

"You guys are the best" she said as she smiled.

They all sat in silence for a while but they were interrupted when the doctor came in to give them some news….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I have some news to tell you guys." said Dr. Ann.

"This better be good" demanded Garcia. Not trying to be mean she just didn't want anything else to happen to her baby boy.

"Its good. As a matter of fact i thinks it's great news" said Dr. Anne "Spencer should be waking up with in the hour. Also we ran some test and their appears to be no permanent brain damage or any damage at all."

"Oh my gosh" Garcia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank God" said JJ

"Thank you doctor. Thank the lord." said Emily.

After telling them the news the doctor told them get a nurse or himself when Reid woke up. Then leaving the team alone to sit and wait he left.

"Well i could use some coffee it's be a long 2 days." said Rossi "Who's up for coffee?"

"Definitely" said JJ.

"I'm in" said Hotch.

"Me too" said Emily.

"I could use some coffee" said Morgan. "Baby girl you coming?"

"No i wanna stay here so that i can be here when he wakes up." answered Garcia.

"Baby girl listen to me, we all wanna be for him when he wakes up but you need some coffee and i don't think that if he does wake he wil be going anywhere." said Morgan

"Besides the cafeteria is just one floor down" said JJ.

"And you do look exhausted" said Emily.

"Oh ok, but if anything happens at all i am going to hurt every single one of you!" she said as a joke

Morgan, JJ and Emily all began to laugh at that.

"Wait wait a minute why would you hurt me and Rossi?" asked Hotch joking around.

"Yea" laughed Rossi

"Because I can't just hurt them and not you guys" she laughed

That got the whole team laughing as they went down to get coffee. When they got down there they ended up getting more than just coffee because, Garcia saw the hospital gift shop and she had to buy a whole bunch of stuff for her babyboy to make sure that he felt warm and happy when he woke up. When they were finally done they headed back up to the room.

"You know i thought that we were only going down for coffee" Morgan laughed as he set down a handful of stuff.

"You are just jealous that this is not all for you." laughed Rossi

"Thank you Rossi." Garcia said "Now quit your whining and help me set all this stuff up."

As Emily looked around the room she realized that this was her family. The may not be related by blood, but they would do anything for eachother. They also expected that her and Reid were a couple now.

" _ **Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you know matter what**_

 _ **~Unknown Author~**_

 **Hey guys, I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I enjoy writing these stories for you guys. I was wonder if you could comment and tell me what other stories i should do. Also comment if you have an twist that i should add to this story. If i see an idea that i like i will give credit to whoever came up with it in the title.**

 **Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _*Emily look out*_

 _*Emily*_

His thoughts were pulling him away from the dark. He could hear voices. He could hear laughter. Wait was that Emily laughing. Yes that was her laugh. He had to know he opened his eyes.

"Hey pretty boy" Morgan said as he looked up and saw Reid opening his eyes.

"H-h-hey" Reid tried to get out but his voice was all raspy.

"Here sugar have some water" Garcia said.

"Oh thank you" said Morgan.

"Not you" Garcia said "Now stop messing around and go get the doctor and tell him Reid is up."

"Ouch" laughed Morgan as he walked to go find the doctor.

A couple minutes later Morgan came back with the doctor,

"Hey Spencer I'm your doctor Can you tell me how you are feeling?" asked the doctor

"Good actually." answered Reid

"Good well i am just gonna do a check up really quick and then get out of your way." said the doctor.

The check up took 5 minutes and then the doctor was out of the room.

"Wow" said Reid

"What" asked JJ

"This room looks like a happy bomb or something went off." he joked.

"It should Garcia bought every single thing at the hospital gift shop and set it all up" laughed Hotch

"Thanks Garcia"

"No problem my baby boy" smiled Garcia

"Hey i helped too!" said Morgan.

"Yea after you were done whining" laughed Emily

"Thanks Morgan" said Reid

"That's better" Morgan said as he smiled.

They whole team was laughing at Morgan's childish attitude.

"Guys what exactly happen." asked Reid.

"Well hero boy here had to save his girlfriend from being hit by a car" Morgan said beating everybody else to it.

"My girlfriend? I don't have one." Reid said trying to cover it up.

"Oh yes you do. There's no hiding this from us. And Emily told us." said JJ

Reid's cheeks turned bright red and a smile spread across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

"Hey Reid" said Emily as she walked in the room.

"Hey Em" he answered "Where is everybody else at?"

'They had to do some paperwork back at the office, but Hotch said that he would talk to Strauss and get the team some time off so that they can be with you." she explained.

"They don't have to do that i mean if they want to," said Reid.

"Reid they are gonna do it because they care about you she said as she walked over to the bed and sat down on it right next to Reid.

"Emily Prentiss" said Reid

"Spencer Reid" laughed Emily

"I love you so much" he said as he brought her into a hug.

"I love you too and i don't know what i would do if anything bad were to happen to you again." she said as she started to cry.

"Em don't cry" Reid said as he tried to comfort her.

"I don't know what i would have done if you would have not made it. This is all my fault that you are in here. If i would have just been watching where i was going then-" she was cut off by Reid.

"No this is not your fault it was the guy who almost killed you. It's his fault. I would die for you and i never want to lose you." he said planting a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" Emily said

"I love you too" Reid answered.

Reid laid back and Emily laid her head on his chest and cuddled up to him. They laid their like that for a while before they both feel into a nice relaxing sleep.

 _ **With the team**_

"Are you guys ready to go to the hospital?" asked Hotch.

"Yea what about about the paperwork did Strauss agree to give up sometime off to be with Reid?" asked Morgan

"She said that until he was better she did not want to see any of us here at all."

"That's great" said Rossi with a smile.

"I know" Hotch flashed a rare smile.

"We'll what are we waiting for let's go" said JJ with a smile.

"Let me go get Garcia" said Morgan.

"All ready ready" said a very happy voice.

The all looked and saw Garcia coming around the corner with 3 plates full of cookies.

"How did you know we were leaving?" asked Hotch

"Oh trust me Mr. boss man i knew before you even did." she said.

They all laughed at Garcia's ways and Morgan reached for a cookie.

"Hey! What are you doing put that cookie down right now!" demanded Garcia.

"Baby girl it's one cookie relax." laughed Morgan

"Garcia did you make all of these cookies for Reid?" asked Rossi.

"No i made 1 for Reid, 1 for his nurses and 1 plate for you guys. Expect Mr. grabby here can wait." she said as she motioned to Morgan and laughed.

"Ok let's go then" said Hotch

They took 2 suvs because the new that Reid would be getting released today hopefully if not today early the next morning and the wanted at least one car to be their for somebody to take him home in. Lucky the ride to the hospital was quick they were not that far away. When they got their they grabbed Garcia's cookies and headed on up to Reid's room. They all froze in their footsteps as they looked in and saw what had happened in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Smiles spread across each and every one of their faces. They couldn't help it the sight was too cute not to. Reid and Emily had fallen asleep with her head on Reid's chest. Garcia wiped out her phone and started to snap as many pictures as she could.

"Whoa baby girl how many pictures are you taking?" asked Morgan.

"As much as i can" she answered.

"Ok" smiled Morgan.

After Garcia was done taking her pictures they went into the room.

"Should we wake them up.?" asked Rossi

His question was answered by Morgan.

"Hang on" said Morgan.

Morgan went to the other side of the bed and crawled on the little space that was left. He couldn't quite fit his whole body but for the most part he was good. He then laid down his head on Reid's chest. He shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. It only took a minute or so for both Reid and Emily to wake up and notice Morgan. By then they whole team was laughing but Morgan didn't notice that they had both woken up because he still had his eyes shut so Reid grabbed the glass of water sitting next to his bed and dumped it on Morgan.

"Ahhh!" said Morgan as he jumped up. "What was that for?"

Reid didn't say anything expected sit their and laugh.

"Your lucky that i can't hurt a hospital patient but i will be getting revenge on you sooner or later so you better watch you back pretty boy"

"Oh i'm scared" laughed Reid

"Real cute you know that kid." said Morgan

"I know" laughed Reid.

"Morgan it looks like your plan backfired" said Rossi.

"I know" said Morgan.

They sat their for a couple of minutes until Reid broke the silence.

"When can i leave?" asked Reid.

"When the doctor clears you to and not a second sooner." answered Emily.

"Yeah" said Garcia

"But i hate the hospital" whinned Reid

"Oh shush" said Garcia.

 **Omg thank you guys for all the reviews. Sorry that i have not been writing latley but i am trying to post at least one chapter a day but that has not been working out so well. Thanks you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _2 week later:_

"Reid would you just lie still please" asked Emily.

"I don't want to. I am fine!" whinned Reid.

"Whether you think that you are fine or not we are taking care of you." said Garcia walking in. "Be happy you are here and still in the hospital because i know that you would not want to be in their still"

"Ugg FIne!" whinned Reid.

"That's better now would you like chicken noodle or cheese broccoli soup?" asked Garcia

"Chicken" said Reid.

"Ok i will be right back then-" Garcia was interrupted by Reid.

"Actually Emily can u get it their is something that i want to talk to Garcia about."

"Sure?" said Emily half questioning half answering as she left the room.

"Thanks" he answered.

"Reid what's going on?" demanded Garcia.

"Shh. Garcia listen i need ur help with something." he said

"What? Anything" she said.

"I wanna propose to Emily." he said as he smiled.

"Really?!" squealed Garcia

"Yea and i know it seems really soon but everytime i look at her she makes me so happy, and i love being with her, and realized that i want to spend my rest of my life with her. I don't want to go a day without her."

"Aww Reid that's so sweet." said Garcia.

"Yea but i don't know how to get her away long enough to plan out everything like how i am going to propose to her." said Reid

"I think i may have a way. As long as you don't care if the rest of the team knows"

"Yeah that's fine i want them to know and i want you and JJ to help me" he answered

"Ok in that case i will be right back" she said

"Where are you going?" asked Emily who had just walked in with Reid's chicken noodle soup.

Not wanting Emily to find out what was going on she quickly made and excuse. "Oh uh Hotch said that he needed to see me right away so i am heading up their"

"I thought they had no case?" asked Emily

"He probably just needed helps with the computer or something like that you know how boss man is" Garcia said with a smile.

"True" answered Emily with a smile. "Well see you when you get back."

"Bye" she said as she walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry that i have took so long to update i have not really been home with school starting and all put i will try to update whenever i can. I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Garcia was speeding down the road. She could hardly wait to get to work to tell the team the news. Luckly she was almost their. Just a few more turns to go and i'll be their she thoguht to her self. She must have got lost in her thoughts because before she knew it she was turning in the Bau. Once she got out of her car she pratically ran into the building.

"Garica what are you doing here-" Hotch tried to ask but was cut off by her.

"No time to talk i need everybody in the conference room NOW!" she said as she continued to walk toward the room.

"Ok Garcia." answered Hotch as he walked to the team.

"Morgan, JJ, Rossi, come on Garcia has to talk to use and she seems pretty exicted or mad about something." Hotch said.

"Well lets hopes it is good' said JJ

With that they all walked to the conference room. When they got in their Garcia was already to talk.

"Sit" Garcia ordered.

They all sat because they knew not to argue with Garcia because it would do them no good.

"Ok" she started when they were all sitting down. " Now i have something to tell you. I'll just tell you Reid wants to- MARRY EMILY!"

"Really?!" JJ squealed "That's great"

"Aww so pretty boy finally found his princess." joked Morgan,

" _Sbalordito" said Rossi_

"I know and you guys are going to help me and Reid set it up so here is the plan…..'

 **WITH REID~**

"I wonder why Hotch needed Garcia so soon. I mean he is the one who told her that me and you are to stay with you." Emily said to Reid.

"Uh he probably just needed her to go over some paper work" Reid said quickly.

"Or Hotch proably needed some _loveee_ advice" Emily laughed.

"Yea" said Reid. He didn't want Emily to find out. He was a little scared of moving on to this big of step but he was postive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The plan was set. Now it was time it put it all into action.

"This is going to be great. My two babies are getting married!" Garcia thought as she walked up the steps to Reid's apartment.

"Knock knock." she said as she opened the door.

"Hey your back!" said Emily.

"Yeah" said Reid, "Hey what did Hotch want?"

"Strauss wants everybody up there because their is a huge case" Garcia said trying to be serious. Lucky Emily didn't notcie.

"What really, well-" Emily started to say but was cutt off by Reid.

"Emily sweet thing it's fine I'll go to. Besides i could use the work out." Reid said.

"But ahh fine" Emily answered in defeat, "But if you get tired or hurt or trip or anything you are coming right back and here and getting your butt back in bed and I will not let you get out. Clear?"

"Ok ok, it's clear" Reid laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said. "Come here."

She and Reid hugged and then gave each other a quick kiss.

"Aww! You two are so cute together." Garcia said.

Reid just laughed and then they headed out the door.

When they arrived at the office everybody was already sitting in the conference room waiting for them.

"Hey pretty boy" Morgan said. "Did you miss me that bad that you had to come see me?"

"Yeah that's why I came i missed you so much Morgan." he laughed.

"I knew it." Morgan laughed.

"Ok you two time to get started Reid you can listen in but you will not be going on the plan or anycase. Clear?" Hotch said.

"Trust me that is clear. Emily already made sure of that." he laughed.

"Ok Garcia go ahead." Hotch said.

"Ok my crime fighters this case is a very big one. It is going to take one person to solve it and then will have to answer it." Garcia explained. After she was all saying that she clicked and started the slide show.

"Uh Reid would you like to do this" asked Garcia.

"Sure" Reid said, "At least i get to do something."

"Make sure you read the screen and oh i put something in your coat pocket for one." Garcia said with a wink that only Reid could see.

Reid clicked the screen and up popped a picture of Reid and Emily together. When he clicked it again their was a video and he played it. The video was of all the pictures that he and emily had taken on their phones before anybody knew about them. By the end of the video Emily was in tears and the rest of the team was stunned. When the video ended Reid walked over to Emily and got down on one knee…

"Emily Prentiss. I know it may be to soon but I am 100 percent postive that i wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Reid asked with a smile so big that it could make anybody smile.

"Yes. yes yes yes." Emily said as she started to cry.

The whole team was smiling. The were so happy for those two.

"Yay i did it or i helped with it!" cheered Garcia.

"I knew that you helped him." laughed Emily.

"My baby brother it all grown up." joked Morgan "Congrats bro."

"I'm so happy for you two." said JJ as she hugged them both.

Once the whole team were done giving them hugs and telling them how happy they were for them. Rossi told everybody that is was time to celebrate and that he was buying. Morgan agreed right away. They all knew he would never turn free food down. Soon they were all out on their way to dinner and Reid knew that he had made the right choice and he was glad that his family had expect it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **Reid POV~**_

Today was the big day. Today was the day that he would get married to the love of his life. He knew that he would love her forever and he couldn't be more happy to be with her. They had gone through alot together. He had risked his life saving hers and he would do it again in a heartbeat if he had to.

 _ **Flashback Reid being hit:**_

 _Reid saw the truck coming toward Emily and was not about to let her get hit. " Emily look out" he screamed shoving her out of the way. He was just in time to. Just seconds after he pushed her out of the way he could feel the semi truck collide with his body and he was thrown to the floor with a hard force_.

*End of Flashback

 _ **Emily POV~**_

She wasn't nervous at all in fact she was so ready to be married. She was ready to start the next chapter in her life. She had been waiting for Reid to ask her for a while. He had risked his life to save her. Seeing him laying there in the road and knowing that he was there because of her broke her heart. Waiting in the waiting room, not knowing if he was gonna be ok. That was terrible! But, it was all over now.

 _ ***Flashback**_

" _EMILY LOOK OUT" screamed Reid_

 _Emily could feel a hard force pushing her to the ground._

 _The team froze fearing for the worse. There in the middle of the road lay a bloody, beat up body. And it wasn't moving._

 _End of Flashback._

"Reeiiidd!" Morgan said bringing him back from his thoughts.

"What huh?" said Reid.

"They are ready to start. Are you ok?" Morgan ask concerned.

"Yeah I was just thinking." answered Reid.

"Ok" Morgan said, "If you need to talk I'm here for you."

"Ok thanks Morgan. And thanks for helping me with this and being my best friend."

"No problem brother." said Morgan "Now you ready for this?"

"Yeah." said Reid "Yeah I am."

Morgan helped Reid straighten his tie and then put his arm around him and then headed out to get set so that they could start the wedding.

When they got out their almost everybody was seated. Hotch was on one side while JJ, and Garcia where one the other side. Reid and Morgan took their places in line. It went Reid and then Hotch and Morgan, and then on the other side were the two girls. After a little bit everybody got quite and the music started and their standing at the beginning of the aisle was a very young and beautiful Emily Prentiss and walking her down the aisle was….David Rossi. Once she was down the aisle Rossi placed a kiss on her cheek and then let her go.

"Dearly Beloved we are here today to celebrate the joining of Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss. They have come to love each other. What is marriage you may ask? Well this is when two people deeply in love decide that they want to spend the rest of theirs lives together and that is why we are here today."

He paused for a second before counting.

"Spencer do you take Emily Prentiss to love for the rest of your life. Through sickness and health, through richness and poor, through you roughest times in life?"

"Yes i do." said Reid with a smile.

"You may place the ring on her finger" they preacher said.

Reid did as told.

"Emily do you take Spencer Reid. to love for the rest of your life. Through sickness and health, through richness and poor, through you roughest times in life?"

"I do." she said.

"You may place the ring on his finger."

Emily did as told.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Reid lifted up Emily's white wedding veil and kissed her. The crowd was on their feet cheering. Morgan ruffled Reid's hair and then Emily and Reid took off to their limo that would carry them away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **TIme Skip**

 _2 Years~_

It had been two years since they had been married. They had 2 kids named Charlie and Alexa. They were now 2 (Alexia) and 5 months old (Charlie).

"Reid can you get Charlie out his crib." asked Emily

"Yea" he said. He dropped his breakfast and then went to get charlie.

"Guess's who hereeee!" said Garcia as she walked in the door.

She walked in with Morgan carrying all of the food that she had brought. Next, to show up was JJ, WIll, and Henry, and then one by one the rest of them showed up.

Emily, Rossi, and finally Hotch. They were celbrating family. It had been rough but they had all worked together and helped one another to get through it. That was family was for.

"My lord! How much food did you bring?" questioned Reid.

"Definitely enough to feed the whole state." laughed Morgan.

"Ha ha you guys are so funny nows let's eat." said Garcia.

They were finally were they all need to be in their life. They were all happy as one big happy family. I couldn't get through what happen with out them out Emily. Reid was the happiest men alive, and he was sure of it.

 **Hey Guys, so that i the end of my story. So I hoped that you enjoyed. I would like to give a special shoutout to tannerrose5 for helping me notice what I did wrong. I will try to finish up my other story that i started but just know i am trying to. I am very busy with school and sports. But, if you have any request i should write then please let me know.**

 **Also if you guys know of any stories that focus on like Reid can you please comment the or PM me them. Like him being shot, stabbed, kidnapped, in a coma or anything like that. I know it seems weird but i like to see the teams reaction and how they work together to save him. But thnxs anyway.**


End file.
